Silent Horror
by Frostfully Kittens
Summary: Hellooo It's me, Frostful. (: This is my first story I've written ON HERE. So please give me reviews? Well anyway, onto the summary. Destiny wakes up in a dark, bare forest. She doesn't know how she got there and most importantly, why she's there. Follow the journey of Destiny as she searches through the woods, finding out why she's here, and finding her fate.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a real...stuffy place. No clue on how I got there or anything, the last thing I remember was holding hands with my new boyfriend. Now, I'm here in a pitch black box with little things pricking at my legs. I was getting annoyed at this point, I'm not the type to get scared at times like this. Silently, I tried to sit up, in the process I hit my forehead on a branch like thing, "OW!" I let flow out of my mouth. As soon as my voice was hanging in the air, I figured I shouldn't have made a noise. Out of the blue, it turned a little more bright, almost like the sun rising.

Finally, I could see my surroundings and I let out another yelp. Around me, there were eight statues completely drenched in blood. These statues were holding little pieces of paper that shone bright amongst their crimson red composure, the papers had little scribbles of a tall man with a tie and...no FACE?! Just as soon as I saw them, they all disappeared. A little frightened, I cautiously stand up and hold my body up using a nearby, bare tree. Slowly, I look up at the branches of the tree, then to all the other trees and realize they're all bare. Completely. There were little spurts of undergrowth here and there, but other than that, there was no vegetation whatsoever in this...I'm guessing forest?


	2. Chapter 2

Update number _2! _Thank you for reading it this far. :) Sorry for the short chapters though, I get anxious to update!

Well, without further ado, chapter 2 of Silent Horror.

Confused, I slowly walk forward to take a better look at this place. From what I can see, there's no wildlife here either. I'm completely alone in this place, I think to myself. "Might as well start walking I guess," I say under my breath. Cautiously, as if there could be landmines buried underneath the ground everywhere I step.

Eventually, I stumble upon a house. It wasn't a very big house, but it was beautiful one. Thinking I have nothing to lose, I open the front door and call out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" My words just hung in the air, not reaching another listening ear. Carefully, I take a step into the house. As soon as my foot hits the ground, I'm frozen, watching someone...someone else's viewpoint. I was taken completely into a flashback that didn't belong to me, at least that's what I thought.

Unknown POV

_I'm running as fast as I can. I thought this was the bliss I was looking for, he manipulated me, and now I'm looking for a way out. Usually no one ever notices that he's lying, but I'm unusual I guess. There's no way to stop him, eventually I'll tire and he'll catch up and he'll bring me over to his world completely. I'm rushing through the bare forest, trying to not run into a tree, I have my flashlight in hand and it's lighting the way for me._

_He took me from my regular life, he lured me into his arms. I believed him, like so many others do and did. Starting to get tired, I unconsciously slowed down. My vision started to get fuzzy...Like a television when it goes out of signal...I'm not sure what's happening to me...You can't escape...him... He'll find you.. He sees everything, he knows everything. I'm getting nauseous at this point. I'm slowing to a walk, holding my head as my ears start to ring and my vision gets more blurry. I close my eyes, then slowly open them, I fall on my rear end as I see what's right in front of me. It's him. He's taking me. I let out one last blood curdling scream._


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny's POV

"What was that?!" I scream out loud after getting out of that dreaded flashback. I don't know what to do now, either I keep walking and have the chance to be plagued by yet another flashback, or I get out of that house and wander aimlessly in this barren land. I choose the first option. "I have nothing to lose...why not?" I say to myself, trying not to lose it. I take another shaky step into the house, then another and another until I was next to a little table. On that little table was a black flashlight, a flashlight that I _know_ I've seen before. The world around me flashed to the person running away, with a flashlight in hand, but as soon as it was here, it was gone.

Quickly, I snatch up the flashlight and shove it in my pocket, "It'll be useful later, I know it," quietly I say to myself. Over the next few hours, I search the house. There really wasn't anything that was interesting, or anything else of use to me. Until I went into the upstairs bedroom, there was a phone on the bedside table, I didn't think anything of it though. As soon as I went to check out the closet, something started ringing. I jumped out of the closet and looked around, I didn't think that it was the phone at first, because who would be calling? But I looked towards the phone and I could see the little vibrations signalling that it is the thing that's ringing. Again, I think I have nothing to lose, so I pick up the phone and let out an airy, "_hello?_"

All I got for a reply was static, the kind you hear when the television goes out. Then, after a while, I was about to put the phone down and hang up on this _thing_, but then I heard a human voice. It was singing it's words, I could barely understand it, but it got closer and whispered loudly in my ear, "He's gonna get you, he's gonna get you. He SEES everything. He KNOWS everything. You can't escape now!" The phone goes out, it drops out of my hand and just hangs there off of the table. I still had my hand up as if the phone was still in my hand, and I was just staring blankly forward.

After a couple minutes, I collapse on the bed, still with that blank stare. As I fell on that bed, dust went in every direction. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to _think_. I'm exhausted, I think to myself. So slowly, I close my eyes and drift into a light sleep.


End file.
